A su lado
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Algunas veces, no se quiere ver lo que se tiene enfrente, porque si le ves, podrías descubrir que está hecho a tu medida. Que no necesitas nada más, y que todos los momentos que han vivido son vagos, comparado con lo que deseas. Porque desear no siempre es malo. Serie de Viñetas Delena.
1. Electricidad

Los personajes de _**"The Vampire Diaries"**_ no me pertenecen, son obra de_** L.J. Smith**_.

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

.

.

_"Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor"_ — Pedro Calderón de la Barca.

.

.

**Electricidad.**

.

.

.

Estaba mal.

Ella lo sabía.

Estaba mal sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y hacerlo gruñir casi al mismo tiempo por aquello de justamente saber que abandonaba los terrenos de lo correcto, de la cordura.

Elena siempre había odiado a Damon, casi desde que lo vio le había parecido nada más que un frívolo asesino, un Vampiro cruel de pies a cabeza.

Y ella estaba mal al sentir aquellas cosquillas en el estómago cuando alguna conversación ameritaba su nombre, de tan solo escucharlo pronunciar, y de tener que enunciarlo ella misma.

Porque Stefan era su vida; y estaba lejos. Estaba, seguramente, enfrentándose en situaciones desagradables y desconocidas junto a Klaus por haber salvado al que sus pupilas veían a diario.

Pero Elena ya no se sorprendía cuando Damon atravesaba la ventana o la puerta de su cuarto, de despertar y repentinamente observarle tan fresco, viéndola dormir, con intenciones de hacerla molestar. Y no le importaba en absoluto, porque se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Porque era Damon quien la levantaba cuando no sentía las fuerzas necesarias, y le sonreía tan galante, tan propio de él hasta que ella desviara la mirada poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y lo hacía porque verlo a los ojos era encontrarlos encantadores, brillantes, expectantes y jodidamente seductores.

Y ella no quería tener que encontrarse ante una sensación tan espeluznante. Damon era Damon, el hermano mayor de Stefan, su novio, quien ahora estaba lejos de ella, quien le había dejado en claro que no le buscara.

Elena Gilbert sentía culpa y remordimiento, y quería cerrar las puertas y ventanas, a sabiendas de que de nada serviría, quería darse de golpes contra la pared por tener esa absurda sensación recorrer su piel y que no podía definir cada que lo veía, cada que él se acercaba a ella.

Damon siempre desbordaba seguridad, su porte característico y su humor que la hacía olvidarse un poquito de que se sentía sola, pese a la compañía de sus amigas, olvidaba que Stefan estaba lejos y eso no era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa.

Mucho menos cuando descubrió con seguridad el nombre de aquella sensación que tenía cuando él se aproximaba demasiado.

—Elena...— escuchó, en casi un susurro, pero absolutamente audible.

Abrió los ojos y su corazón brincó, y no podía saber si era sorpresa o felicidad, en realidad no quería saberlo.

Había reconocido aquella voz al instante, no había una que se le igualara, había sido calmada y siseante, seductora.

Observó el reflejo de sus siluetas en el espejo y sus ojos brillaron cuando la sonrisa del mayor de los Salvatore se ensanchó por completo.

—Damon... ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó por inercia, mientras sus dedos acomodaban sus cabellos castaños.

Damon siguió sonriendo y se hundió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto. Le gustaba sorprenderla, por eso se daba el lujo de aparecerse de improviso.

—Estaba muy aburrido...— comentó y forzó un bostezo.

—Y seguramente soy tu diversión...— dijo Elena alzando ambas cejas, con mirada acusadora.

—Me has atrapado...— se sonrió él con galantería.

Elena negó en un gesto y no se dio cuenta cuando él se aproximó. Aún podía verle a través del espejo porque no se había girado para encararlo, pero detestaba desde sus entrañas que hiciera uso de sus habilidades y se moviera sigiloso, en silencio, a una velocidad que sus ojos no reconocían.

—Tengo cierta debilidad por...— comenzó a decir él en voz baja, casi a la altura de su oído.

—Deja ya... Damon Salvatore...— se apresuró a decir Elena y posó su mano sobre la de él, que escurridiza se había deslizado hasta su cintura.

Elena sintió entonces una corriente eléctrica que se desplazaba desde la punta de sus pies hasta el más fino de sus cabellos lisos... Respiró profundamente, temiendo que su respiración le hiciera una mala jugada tal y como su pulso lo hacía, porque sus latidos se incrementaron al momento.

Muchas veces había tocado a Damon, muchas veces sus manos le habían empujado por algún reproche o le habían propinado un golpe en el rostro.

Pero jamás se había sentido tan llena de energía, tan ansiosa por que sus ojos se toparan con los suyos.

Electricidad, eso era él, una corriente eléctrica para su cuerpo que la vitalizaba, y que le hacía aceptar muy a su pesar que Damon era apuesto, tenía lo suyo, y que en momentos como aquel, donde ella soltaba su mano y el se distanciaba por mera prudencia o inercia, Elena Gilbert en lo que menos pensaba era en Stefan.

.

.

.

**N**otas:

Está situado en la tercera temporada, en los primeros capítulos, cuando Stefan estaba ausente y Damon se mantenía cerca de Elena, para vigilarla/consolarla/protegerla, como gusten :).

¡Hola!

Segundo escrito de este Fandom. Tenía mucho con él en mis documentos, se me había olvidado publicarlo. Me encanta esta pareja, como sea que sea, con sus pros y sus contras. Serán pequeñas historias/viñetas/drabbles sobre Elena y Damon, sobre momentos que partan de la serie, o bien, que surjan completamente de mi cabeza. Si, por eso son cortos, muy muy cortos... no me odien por eso, es una especie de proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace bastante y bueno, estoy queriendo darle forma. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Por cierto, que cada viñeta puede moverse en la línea del tiempo.

Si ya han llegado a este punto,_** no olviden dejar un review**_, es esencial para la existencia de los autores los ánimos de sus lectores.

Ya sé que tengo historias pendientes :S... pronto.

Ary.


	2. Necesidad

Los personajes de _**"The Vampire Diaries"**_ no me pertenecen, son obra de_** L.J. Smith**_.

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

.

.

.

**Necesidad.**

.

.

.

Estaba alucinando nuevamente, seguro que así era.

Elena sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse de cualquier pensamiento poco prudente que algunas veces la hacía vacilar.

Y lo hacía porque tenía que ser consciente de que las cosas no podían seguir así.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, se tumbó sobre ella y se acurrucó, abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza.

Toda aquella intranquilidad era culpa de Damon, por su estúpida personalidad que a veces la sacaba de quicio, tanto que hacía que algunas veces sintiera ganas de lanzarse encima de él y golpearlo, o abrazarlo en su defecto. Aunque sabía que no había lugar a la segunda oportunidad.

El colmo era que pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, contra su voluntad, por aquello de que quería protegerla. Y sus manos tambaleaban entre sí, mientras que se mordía el labio para aguantarse las ganas de tocarlo.

No debía.

Y sin embargo, aunque lo sabía, sentía esa abrumadora y desconcertante necesidad de hacerlo, de sentir sobre sus dedos aquel singular cuerpo.

Elena cerró los ojos, no debía pensar en esas cosas. Porque aquello la hacía sentir culpable.

.

.

.

**N_otas_:**

Actualizando.

Creo que es muy corta. Pero de aquí en adelante las viñetas tomarán otra forma, ya lo he decidido. No había podido publicar porque no he tenido chance.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que esta sea de su agrado. Y las que vendrán~

_**Si me dejas un Review, seguro que me haces muy feliz.**_

Por cierto, el final de la 4ta temporada me ha dejado en Shock y muy feliz :) ¿A ustedes no?.

_**Ary.**_


End file.
